Spin traps were originally used to measure free radical activity because they are able to react with free radicals both in vitro and in vivo and can be measured by a number of different techniques, including ESR and NMR. Originally used to measure the efficacy of other anti-oxidants, spin traps have since been recognized that spin traps themselves may be an important tool in treating a variety of conditions, including inflammatory and degenerative age-related diseases.